


связь

by xandyjacks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandyjacks/pseuds/xandyjacks
Summary: "I've seen you skate that program more than anyone else, but never has it been so..." Victor trailed off, and Yuuri listened with bated breath."So what?" The dark haired man insisted impatiently, leaning towards the camera."What I'm trying to say is..." Victor smiled and raised a finger, "That you gave me a stiffy.""I..." Yuuri stammered, eyes wide and face beet red. "What the fuck, Victor, that's--!""Eros." He interjected with a confident smirk. "That's Eros, Yuuri."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh basically this is set after episode 8 which is why skype but also i took a lot of liberties and yeah  
> this is bad and i'm sorry  
> chapter two should be up in not too long <3

"Hey, can you hear me?" Yuuri said, staring at the fuzzy video screen on his laptop.

"It's not the clearest, but I can hear you." Victor replied with a smile, his teeth so white that Yuuri watched them throw off the white balance of the video. He almost laughed.

"How is Makkachin?" Yuuri asked softly, glancing downwards.

"She's glad to see me." A pale hand reached up to grab the webcam and point it down to where a very tired looking Makkachin was napping, swathed in blankets. "She'll be fine in time, but the stress isn't too good for a girl this old."

Yuuri nodded silently, suddenly feeling very awkward. He didn't know what else to say, staring up at Victor's face once it was back in shot. He knew how much it hurt to lose a companion like that.

"You alright, Yuuri?" Victor asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I-- Uh..." The dark haired boy mumbled, "Yeah, I'm okay. Tomorrow's the big day, so I guess I'm just stressed."

His coach laughed softly, and the sound made Yuuri want to swoon.

"You'll do wonderfully. You need to have more confidence in yourself. I mean, your Eros was virtually perfect." He replied, lips still pulled into a warm smile.

"I was pretty happy with how that one went," Yuuri replied, scratching at the back of his head. "I can't help but wonder if I could have done anything better, though."

"Yuuri." Victor's voice through the speakers sounded deeper than usual, and something in his tone of voice put Yuuri on edge. "What were you aiming to do with Eros?"

"Huh?" Yuuri's hand dropped down and he stared blankly at the screen. "To-- uh, I guess I wanted to-- Like, entrance people... And you, and stuff?"

"You aren't making sense. Try that again." Victor said, and though the comment was harsh his voice was still soft.

"I wanted to captivate the audience, even the ones that have seen me skate Eros before. That was my aim." Yuuri nodded to himself, his bangs falling in front of his face.

"You succeeded," Victor said, and that something in his voice had alarm bells screeching in Yuuri's mind. "I've seen you skate that program more than anyone else, but never has it been so..." He trailed off, and Yuuri listened with bated breath.

"So what?" The dark haired man insisted impatiently, leaning towards the camera.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Victor smiled and raised a finger, "That you gave me a stiffy."

"I..." Yuuri stammered, eyes wide and face beet red. "What the _fuck,_ Victor, that's--!"

"Eros." He interjected with a confident smirk. "That's Eros, Yuuri."

Yuuri couldn't even interject, because Victor was kind of right. The whole point of Eros as a theme was to create a more adult sex appeal and push Yuuri out of his comfort zone. It was a compliment, really.

But it still didn't help the flush on his cheeks as he stared up at the screen, mouth agape in indignation.

"Even just watching the video back makes me kind of horny." Victor stated casually, and Yuuri tried not to choke. "I mean, you just need more confidence in yourself. If this is how you skate it with no 'real' Eros, imagine how you'll skate it when you're totally confident in yourself. It's the same with Yuri on Ice. You can get the emotions well, but you don't have the confidence of Chris or JJ."

"Don't talk about them," Yuuri said indignantly, and Victor sensed the tiniest hint of a pout on his face.

"Aw, are you jealous?" He taunted as he picked up the laptop and webcam and seemed to start walking.

The younger man pouted harder, plump cheeks still a bright fuschia. "No! I'm just nervous. These were the people who could more or less keep up with you, so it's scary to be skating against them."

"Then don't think about them, chunko," Victor settled into the room he was staying in, walking away from the camera to settle Makkachin into her bed outside the door. "Just think about how great you are going to perform."

A couple of moments of quiet, with Yuuri's face never fading, before he broke the silence with a question.

"Did... Did watching me really make you..?" His voice was meek and he was staring down at the keyboard.

Victor sighed fondly. "Yeah, it did. I don't know if it's because I choreographed the program or what, but--"

"Huh? Would that... Like, would that make any difference?" The younger boy interjected, eyes wide.

"God, _yeah._ Having someone else skate your program is always fun, but there's something about knowing that I was the reason you went from a blushing virgin to... Well, moving your hips like that. Moving your everything like that... Pulling those faces." He could almost hear Victor's room steaming up, and the man's eyes seemed a tad hazier.

"Ah..." Yuuri blinked. It wasn't about him, then, it was about control. It made sense, but he still couldn't help the way the chill down his spine settled hotly deep in his gut.

"Like, look at this." A chat window popped up, and Yuuri clicked the file. It was a picture of his last performance, one in which he was looking straight at the camera, eyes smouldering and intense and just a hint of tongue visible past his lips. His stature was graceful and feminine, and the lines of his body drew even his own eyes to places they shouldn't have been.

He went to press play on the video box, before realising it was a screenshot. The time was only a couple minutes ago, and the video was halfway through.

"W-wait a minute, Victor? Are you... Are you watching a video of it?" Yuuri's voice almost broke.

"Hmm..." Victor hummed with a smile, "I guess I am."

"But you said--" Yuri stammered before Victor cut him off.

"I know what I said." Victor practically whispered, a mischevious lilt in his voice. He went back to staring at the screen, and Yuuri, too embarrassed to do anything else, just watched him.

He could hear fragments of his music every now and then, though it seemed Victor's computer cut most of it out. Victor's eyes were hazed over, even as he mumbled about Yuuri increasing the height of a couple of his jumps.

"Victor..." Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together, and when the silver haired man looked up his face was almost pleading. Victor's mind, already flitting between inappropriate thoughts about the skater, was awash with dirty ideas anew and he failed miserably at keeping a lusty groan suppressed.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow as Victor raised a hand to cover his mouth.

"Victor?" He repeated, this time a tad more deliberately, and the flush of pink at the high points of his coach's face made him want to continue. He'd always admired Victor's physique, especially back when the man's hair was long and flowing, so he wasn't really all that surprised that his body was starting to react to Victor's visible arousal.

"Can you show me?" Yuuri asked, voice uncertain but undeniably sultry, and Victor's eyes widened.

He tilted his head defiantly, flicking strands of silver hair into his face. "Now, why would I do that?"

"I'm the reason for it, right? So it's only fair..." Yuuri seemed to be losing confidence quick, so Victor decided to cut him a bit of slack.

"I'm not against the idea," Victor watched Yuuri seem to perk up, "But why don't you convince me?"

A short pause. Yuuri chewed on his lower lip.

He could hear a rustle of fabric, before Yuuri was in frame again, his torso bare. He closed his eyes, and Victor could see his chest rise and fall with a long breath.

Victor raised a silver eyebrow, playful smile on his mouth. "You sure you want to play this game?"

Yuuri nodded, though the bright red glow of his cheeks made him seem uncertain.

The older man, slightly more versed in the ways of seduction, made a show of taking his shirt off. He sat back far enough to keep his whole torso in shot, glancing coyly at the camera while he peeled his shirt up, revealing every dip and bump of his lean chest one by one.

Yuuri was practically drooling by the time Victor pushed his hair back with a hand.

"Your physique is amazing..." The younger man said, awestruck. The words seemed chaste, even though he was visibly aroused, and Victor wanted to fix that.

"Lots of guys ask me if they can cum on my chest or my abs, but I think it's kinda gross." Victor replied matter of factly, though Yuuri looked completely out of it.

"Yeah, it'd look good..." The shorter man said, eyes half lidded. He seemed to have missed the second half of that comment, which was pretty much exactly what Victor had predicted.

"If you find a way to improve your short program for the Grand Prix I might let you do it."

Yuuri felt the heat rush to his groin at the thought and he had to stifle a moan.

"Now, back to the game!" The silver haired man announced, far too joyful and childlike for what was essentially mutual stripping.

"Right..." Yuuri traced a hand down his chest, fingertips brushing against the soft lines of definition. Victor mirrored his movements a moment later, tracing his own elegant fingers down his sharply toned skin. Yuuri gulped, before tilting the laptop lower so that Victor could see the obvious tent in his pyjama pants.

Victor moaned quietly, before doing the same. He was in leggings, both thinner and tighter than Yuuri's frumpy sleepwear, and the younger man could see the outline of his erection clearly.

Yuuri started sweating, one part from realising 'holy shit, I'm looking at Victor Nikiforov's dick' and one part something along the lines of 'what if that is normal size in Russia and he thinks I'm small, oh my god.'

Victor didn't wait to be prompted again, thankfully, rubbing the palm of his hand over the fabric of his leggings a few times and hissing in relief. Yuuri went with the switched roles, following Victor's movements with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I could eat you alive," Victor mumbled, his accent stronger than usual, and Yuuri's blood ran scalding hot. "I could hold you down and just have you all to myself."

"Oh my god," Yuuri said, his hand speeding up in its ministrations.

"Last performance, you wanna know what made me this flustered?" Victor asked, giving himself a firm stroke. "I think it was the idea of taking you right on the ice, and leaving you covered in bites and bruises for the medal ceremony. God, or limping. _Fuck, Yuuri._ "

Yuuri seemed too silent, apart from the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest with every breath.

"On the ice is a terrible idea," Yuuri said with a chuckle, obviously trying to force himself to act cool. "But the locker room would do."

Victor started pulling at his waistband, and he picked up on the way Yuuri's eyes followed his movements. " _God,_ yeah. What would you want, Yuuri?"

The Japanese man started to suspect that this was all a ploy to help his performance, but in the moment, with Victor's pale fingers drawing patterns on the cloth over his erection he couldn't find it in himself to care in the slightest.

"I'd want you to touch yourself," Yuuri supplied, just as Victor pulled his leggings down past the V of his hipbones. "And let me watch."

The older man chuckled. "If you keep this up, fuck yeah."

"I want you to touch yourself while you watch me skate..." Yuuri stated, looking to the side. "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED

"Yeah, I can do that." Victor replied, letting his long fingers dance under the waistband of his leggings before pulling them away. Yuuri could hear him tapping on his keyboard, before he settled down. He had one pale hand on his thigh, and the other one stuffed under the thin fabric. Yuuri wondered if he was wearing underwear or not, and the boy licked his lips as he stared at the screen.

He could see the bumps of Victor's knuckles move under his leggings as he heard the familiar first few chords of his program play out. Victor's eyes were glued to the screen, and Yuuri could see the way his torso moved, as if he was barely holding back from mimicking the program himself.

Ice blue eyes slid shut, and his lips parted in a soft sigh.

"Can you take them off?" Yuuri asked, too engrossed in the image on the screen to even think about touching himself.

Victor's eyes snapped up from the video to Yuuri's face, and even the tip of the boy's nose had gone red.

"...Sure." He sat up, and Yuuri held his breath as the black fabric slid down his hips, revealing Victor's porcelain skin an inch at a time.

He almost gasped when finally faced with Victor in his glorious entirety. He was so pale all over, no trace of body hair save for a wisp of grey-white curls between his legs, framing the base of his sizeable package. Yuuri wondered if he shaved, or if Mother Nature had actually just made a perfect being.

"Yuuri?" Came the man's soft voice, and the tinge of uncharacteristic uncertaincy sent tingles up Yuuri's spine.

"Sorry, you're just--" The dark haired man cut himself off, staring intently at the screen. "You're really big, Victor. I don't know what I was expecting, but... Woah."

Victor had the decency to blush a little, reaching down to stroke himself slowly. He kept his eyes on the video, biting a soft lip, and it took Yuuri a moment to get past the fact that he knew how those lips felt. Yuuri wanted to feel them all over his body, and he let out a soft whine at the thought.

Hazy blue eyes shot up at the noise, and Yuuri flushed even darker.

"You like it?" He said, tilting his chin up and smirking in a way that was almost predatory. "Never thought you'd be the size queen type," A short laugh that turned into a gasp. "But I guess--"

"I'm not a size queen..." Yuuri justified as he let a hand slip under his trousers, breathing a sign of relief as soon as he had skin on skin contact. "Just... Knowing what you actually look like... It's even better than how I imagined you all this time."

"Really?" Victor's smile widened, and Yuuri momentarily thought he looked like he could eat someone alive. He sped up his stroking, eyes still fixed on the video of Yuuri's skating. "And what did you imagine?"

The dark haired man spluttered a little, looking away from the camera. "Uh, do you mean your dick, or, like, in general?"

"I meant dick, but let's go with general. Tell me your fantasies," Victor hissed, and Yuuri swore he could see a couple of pixels at the head of his dick glint in what he assumed was precum. "If they're good, I might be able to do something about them."

Yuuri could feel himself start to sweat. His pyjama bottoms were feeling awfully tight, and he thought it only fair he take them off too. He shimmied, somehow managing to make the wiggle of his hips look elegant as Victor's gaze sharpened again. Yuuri kept a hand over his crotch for a few moments, before he followed Victor's lead and took himself in hand. Victor let out a stifled sound at the motion, but Yuuri started speaking before he could say anything.

"It changed a lot as I got older," Yuuri started, and his fascination won out over his embarrassment as he lifted his gaze to the screen. "Started with stuff like walking in on you in the shower, or getting changed... That was enough to get me off at first, just the idea of seeing your body."

Victor huffed appreciatively, and it seemed he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Then I used to think about you talking to me while I-- While I did things to myself." Yuuri couldn't deny that he was getting hotter by the second under Victor's ravenous gaze. The video seemed to have ended, as Victor's eyes stayed glued high up on his screen.

"What kind of things, Yuuri?" The silver haired man's voice was a low rasp, and it sent electric tingles straight to Yuuri's cock.

"W-well, you'd... Tell me how fast or slow to go when I was jerking off, and..." He could feel the knot of anxiety in his throat, but it did nothing to diminish his arousal. "You'd tell me I looked good, or that you wanted me."

"I want you, Yuuri." Victor said, as if on cue, and the wave of arousal that rushed through Yuuri's body almost made him lose his balance.

"I... I've wanted you for a long time, Victor." Yuuri's breathing was raspy, and his body ached with want.

Victor smiled, again with those gentle possessive eyes, and he bit down harder on his bottom lip. "How do you want me? Tell me, what are you going to do to me when we next share a hotel room?"

"I..." Yuuri sat there, mouth agape. It was a lot easier to talk about this kind of thing over the net, where nothing seemed as real. But Victor was implying-- No, _stating_ , that he was going to give Yuuri the privilege of actually getting to do things to him in the flesh. "Anything... I'll do anything. God, I'll do _everything._ "

Dusky eyebrows knitted together in concentration, and Victor wasn't even trying to suppress his moans anymore. "You're too good, Y-Yuuri..." He grit his teeth together, watching the steady pump of Yuuri's hand. "I know I said-- ngh, that I'd get off watching you skate..." Victor seemed to be having difficulty speaking, and the dark haired man couldn't get enough of his little noises. "But I think I want to get off watching you cum instead."

It was Yuuri's turn to moan out loud, his hand speeding up as a thick bead of precum slid down his shaft. He was sure this was too good to be true, that he'd wake up alone in the hotel's bed, soiled and covered in sweat.

"It's hard not to cum when every teenage wet dream I've ever had is right in front of me," Yuuri laughed, wiping at his forehead and slicking his hair back. "But I don't want it to end so fast..."

Victor's hand sped up further, and Yuuri could only describe his pace as brutal. "I'm not that far off either, Yuuri. Keep talking. Tell me what you're going to do."

Yuuri didn't know if he'd ever been this hard before, as he grasped at the base of his erection to earn a few more moments. 

"I'm going to... God, I'm going to kiss every inch of you."

The taller man made a sound, and Yuuri's eyebrows raised. Was he... Laughing? A moment's observation confirmed the thought, and Yuuri suddenly felt very self conscious.

"W-what's funny?" He said, voice unsteady.

"You're adorable." Victor replied, head tilted back and neck deliciously exposed to the camera. "Yuuri, how about I tell you what I want to do instead? Because," He paused to let out a shaky moan, and Yuuri struggled to not cum immediately at the sound. "I want to rip your clothes off, pin you down against the bed and ride you until you forget your name."

Oh, god. That was just too much, Yuuri thought, as he felt the tightly wound coil in his belly start to come undone. He tried desperately to hold off his imminent orgasm, but with every word Victor said he found himself less and less capable of coherent thought and more tempted to let his body find release.

"I want to feel you inside me," Victor drawled, his accent the strongest Yuuri had ever heard. "And I wanna feel you give me everything you've got when you're done."

That was it.

Yuuri cried out his coach's name, hand pumping furiously as he came into his hand, the pearly white liquid seeping between his fingers as he rode out his release.

A couple of hissed words in Russian, and Yuuri's overtired mind gave him a bad idea.

"I never expected you to be so lewd, Victor. Practically begging for my cum. Has someone got a bit of a fixation?" He had to pause mid sentence to pant, brain almost completely blank save for the need to help Victor reach completion.

"God, yeah." Victor replied breathlessly, sounding far more proud than appropriate.

"Where do you like it most?" Yuuri asked, lifting up his soiled hand and spreading his fingers, watching the way Victor's expression turned more desperate as the strands between his fingers stretched.

The taller man keened, his chest had taken on a rosy hue and his eyes were half lidded now.

"Inside," He gasped, reaching a hand around, out of view. "Always inside."

Yuuri's smirk widened, and the possessive glint in Victor's eyes was as strong as ever.

"You want it all to yourself, huh?" Yuuri said, voice soft and sultry, and he _saw_ the way his coach's dick jumped at that. "You're greedy, Victor."

"But you spoil me, so it's fine." Victor replied with a hazy smile, and Yuuri didn't know how he still hadn't finished, considering the unrelenting pace. "You'll just have to... keep me satisfied..."

He had to be close. His breath was coming out in steamy pants, his voice was shaky and strained. Yuuri took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.

"Victor, when I see you I'll fill you to the brim and leave you leaking," He could see the way his words sparked arousal in ice blue eyes, "So cum for me. Now."

That was all it took to push Victor over the edge. His eyes clamped shut, he raised the hand that wasn't on his dick to his mouth and bit down hard on the skin of it as the waves of pleasure crashed over his body. He shook, back arching and hips trembling as Yuuri watched spurt after spurt land on the man's sculpted abdomen.

Soon they'd both calmed down their breathing, and Yuuri was the first to speak.

"Well, I was right. Cum on your abs does look really good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo feel free to send prompts, I'm trying to write more!   
> Might continue this, haven't decided yet!   
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i appreciate any and all feedback, especially when branching into new territories (first YOI fic, holla) i don't have a beta and it's almost three in the morning, so if I've made any grammatical or spelling mistakes let me know!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
